This invention relates to access doors, and in particular to a combined slide access and latch engagement for a door typically used for access to a recreational vehicle.
A typical recreational vehicle has a screen door that opens outwardly and, due to space limitations, has a latch only on the outside. For access to the latch from the interior, the screen door includes a slide which, when displaced, allows a person to engage the latch from inside the recreational vehicle, thus permitting opening and closing of the door.
Screen door slides are common, and examples are found in the following U.S. published applications and patents: US 2007/0138810; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,448,668; 6,009,932 and 4,094,099.
The invention is directed to a simple slide access that permits the user to not only grasp the door latch for opening and closing the door, but also, by means of the slide knob, open the door without ever physically grasping the latch.